The present invention relates to a device for supplying fluid to tools mounted in sockets in such a way that they are not axially movable, said tools being used to break solid materials, e.g., coal, and that a nozzle is arranged adjacent to the tool, said nozzle being related to a control valve that is arranged to supply fluid to the nozzle when a working tool is subjected to a counteracting force. In devices of that kind fluid is supplied in order to cool the tool and the rock and thus decrease the risk for sparking, that can cause ignition or gas explosion. The fluid is also supplied in order to restrain the presence of dust. High fluid pressure can also assist in breaking the material. In order to restrict the amount of supplied fluid the devices are arranged in such a way that fluid is supplied only when a working tool is charged axially. Devices of that kind are previously known from German Pat. Nos. 28 54 307, No. 33 07 895, and European Application No. 10 534.
In these known devices the tool is arranged to be displaced rearwardly in an axial direction during work, said axial displacement being used to control the fluid supply to the nozzle.
An aim of the present invention is to design the device in such a way that the counteracting force on the tool can be used for control of the fluid supply without requiring an axial displacement of the tool in the socket.